Right Back Where We Started From
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Goren & Eames on moving day.


Title: Right Back Where We Started From  
Authors: untapdtreasure & april  
Summary: Goren & Eames on moving day.  
Pairing: Goren/Eames

LOCI

Alex wiped the sweat from her brow and let her end of the couch fall to the floor. She snorted. "So you don't like it over here either?"

They had moved the couch twice because of her and now a third time because he did not like where the TV would have to be placed in order to make the layout of the room work.

"Looks fine," he said, gritting his teeth as he lowered the weight of the sofa. "The only place left for it is the roof."

Alex placed a hand on her hip. "We could place it on the side of the street and let the garbage men take it away." Things had been tense like this all day. They had already had words about five times and this looked like round six.

"I do not care, Alex." His words were stressed, trying desperately not to fight with her, both because he had seen enough married couples fighting to last a lifetime and because she was his best friend, but what should have been finished two weeks before their wedding was running six weeks behind. Between working all day and moving all night and on weekends, they could use another honeymoon.

Alex ran a hand down her face and sat down heavily on the arm of the couch. "I didn't think it was going to be this hard," she mumbled. "I thought...we'd be staying here already."

He sat down on the seat of the couch, pulling her into his lap, his arms going instinctively around her. "Why don't we quit for tonight?"

Alex sighed softly and whispered, "This is why we're never going to get done." She laid her head gently on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck gently with a soft kiss.

"Why don't we stay here tonight? No bed, but we have the air mattress somewhere, some sheets...We could order takeout, wouldn't even need to go back to your place." He still referred to her house as 'her place'; it brought nothing but bad memories for him, especially in the middle of the night when it was so easy to remember breaking the door open to find her gone, the worst feeling in the world.

Alex lifted her head and met his eyes. "I'd like that...a lot." She leaned forward and captured his lips gently in a kiss. "I'm sorry I've been such...a pain today."

"You think we don't work well together?" He said with a smile, letting himself get lost in her eyes, something that was so easy for him.

Alex smiled shyly. "I just know that you...don't sleep well at the other house, and I want to make all of this..." She looked down, playing with the neck of his t-shirt. "...easier for you."

He kissed her, running his hand under her t-shirt, up and down her side, hearing the thunder above.

Alex allowed herself to get lost in him as the kiss deepened and their position was slowly shifted. He was now above her and she was completely okay with that. She looked up into his eyes. "I think we'll be okay right here on the couch..."

He heard the rain begin to fall and hoped that the roof would hold. He had done patch jobs until they could get the roofer over. He forgot about the rain, the roof, and the roofer as he kissed his wife's neck, her shirt coming over her head and to the floor.

Alex gently tugged his shirt up and over his head, kissing his bare chest. She raked her nails gently down his back. She whispered, "I've missed you today..."

"I miss you every day." It was amazing how much he missed her, even when she was in the same room. He thought he was going to go crazy at work, and him would have if there had not been closets and interrogation rooms to find themselves mysteriously locked inside.

And with that, all talking stopped. They made love right there on the couch as the storm raged outside. She knew she calmed the storms that raged inside of him. He was always so tender when he was inside her, but not tonight. Tonight, he had taken them to a new height. She now lay trembling in his arms as the rain finally began to slow.

"The roof held," he whispered in disbelief, holding her close to him, needing to feel her skin next to his, to hear her consistent breathing.

Alex smiled. "Yeah...it did." She closed her eyes, sighing softly as he traced his fingers along her backbone. "That's a small miracle..."

The house had been cheaper than they expected. They had known from the beginning that it was going to be a lot of hard work, and they would welcomed the challenge head on.

She lifted her head after a moment and met his eyes. A smile spread across her face. She kissed him and glanced around and back at him.

"Why do I have an overwhelming sense of panic when you get that look on your face?" Bobby asked as he tried to study her, desperately grasping at something that would clue him in on what she had just figured out.

"I know exactly where I want the couch now," she said matter-of-factly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Alex nodded, sitting up. "Right over there..." She pointed.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Where we had it the first time?" When she nodded, he groaned, but he would move it again. He would do anything for her. Anything at all.


End file.
